The Stalk
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Aaron is stalking Tyler. The boys say fight, Tyler says talk. When they do, Aaron brings something to Tyler's attention, that just upsets the youngest son. Can the boys figure out what Aaron said to upset their baby Boy? all slash C/R/T/P


Just an idea i have been writing for the last few days.

It's a two shot cuz I dont have the rest written yet so here is part one.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Just a heads up The guys are together as in a **FOUR WAY SLASH!**

* * *

"Dick Face." Hissed Reid eyes glued on Aaron Abbot, a few tables over.

"Leave it alone Reid." grumbled Tyler keeping his head down, pretending to read his math textbook. He sat across from the blond at the outdoor picnic table in the school's court yard.

"We can't just drop it Baby Boy, he keeps starring at you." Pogue explained, ploping down next to Reid. Caleb took a seat next to Tyler, placing a kiss on the younger boys cheek in the process.

"Ever since he found out were together, Abbot has been causing trouble." Caleb pointed out, turning in his seat to join Pogue and Reid in staring down the class bully.

"He cornered Tyler on the was here from physics." said Reid filling in the older boys in the latest ordeal. "The ass pinned Tyler to the wall while we were walking here."

"He what?" Pogue practical yelled, Caleb nearly falling off the bench from spinning to fast.

"Apparently it's not the first time the bastard has done something like that too." Reid continued, finally turning his gaze away from Abbot, to Tyler. The youngest son had sunk lower in his seat, forehead resting in the binding of his textbook.

"Baby Boy, why did you not tell us?" Asked Caleb showing a mix expression of hurt, angry, and sad all at once. Pogue shared the same expression as the oldest boy. Reid just looked down right pissed.

"I can take care of myself," muttered the youngest voice muffled by the textbook. "It's not that bad." Tyler added, shrugging his slumped shoulders.

"That bad. Tyler the boy is practicably stalking you." Pogue exclaimed, running his hands through his long hair.

"We know you can take care of yourself Ty." Caleb stated resting his hand on the brunettes shoulder, "Doesn't mean we aren't going to try and protect you." The smaller teen responded with a low grown. Caleb squeezed Tyler's shoulder and continued, "It's getting out of hand." Tyler sat up rubbing his face vigorously.

"I know." He sighed, "Every where I look he is there." Tyler glanced behind himself to see Aaron smiling back. He let out a shudder turning back to his boyfriends. The other three glared, Caleb throwing a protective arm over Tyler's shoulders.

"We could always take care of it, our way." Reid smirked cracking his knuckles.

"That is always an option." Pogue nodded in agreement, matching in Reid's devilish look.

"No." Tyler cried shaking his head. "Caleb tell them no." the brunette shifted to face the oldest, eyes wide.

"It is a solution Ty." Caleb insisted trying to reason with their youngest.

"It's not the only one. How about I just try talking to him?" Tyler suggested closing his book, shrugging Caleb's arm off and standing from his seat.

Reid snorted in response, "Like hell you will. We're not going to let you be with him alone." he said, Caleb pulling Tyler back down.

"So fighting is the only answer." Tyler growled "Find another option or we will go with mine." his eyes narrowed in a threatening gaze.

"Fine you talk to him, but we get to go with you." Caleb decided, "So he can't get away with any thing, and we can keep eye on you."

"Okay, but all in favor of glaring him down the whole time," Pogue smirked, "Say I!"

"I," chorused Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Tyler shoved his book into is messenger bag with a sigh, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity.

"Come on children." Tyler called, "I want to get this over with." Silently the four sons stood and made their way across the courtyard to where Aaron and his group of two sat.

"Hey Tyler." Bully greated, a Cheshire grin on his face. Tyler shifted uncomfortably as Aaron's eyes skimmed his body. Reid pulled Tyler closer wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Can we help you?" Sneered Ryan, glaring between the four sons of Ipswich.

"Yeah," Tyler started. "I want to talk to Aaron." The bully waved his hand in front of himself signaling for Tyler to continue. "With out them." Tyler added, nodding to the two boys sitting at Aaron's table.

"You lose the bodyguards." Aaron answered, waving an arm at the male's surrounding Tyler.

"No deal." Pogue sneered, grabbing Reid's arm, pulling both the blond and Tyler away, Caleb following close behind.

"Fine." Tyler corrected, ripping himself out of Reid's grip, ducking under Caleb's reaching arm. "If your boys leave, mine will too."

"Hold that thought." interrupted Reid holding up his pointer finger. Before anyone could react, Pogue wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. The longhaired teen hoisted the smaller boy up and hauled him backwards. When the group was out of earshot from Aaron's table Tyler was set back down on his own feet.

"What the hell Pogue." Tyler hissed, looking pissed.

"You are not going to be with that ass of a stalker alone." the biker answered, Reid nodding in agreement.

"I will be right there, like twenty feet away." Tyler shot back, pointing to the table. "You will see everything that is going on, and of course you're going to use and listen in. I don't want Aaron's two cronies there." Tyler glared at each of his boyfriends, ending with Caleb. The oldest and youngest locked eyes, until Caleb let out a low sigh.

"You do this." He sighed, Reid and Pogue turned shocked to Caleb. "But, Baby Boy I want you to promise us that if he hurts you, or you get uncomfortable or anything you will leave or signal us. Don't stay because you feel you have to." Tyler nodded in response.

"Caleb you can't let him go over there." Reid cried , "It's Aaron Fuck Abbet."

"The dick has been stalking Tyler and you want to leave them alone together?" Pogue continued, the middle sons looking furious.

"I know who he is and what he has been doing. But I trust Tyler to handle himself and he'll do what is right." Caleb lectured giving the two teens stern looks. "You two need to man up and do the same thing." Pogue and Reid both grumbled to themselves but stopped arguing.

"Thanks Cay." Tyler said, placing a kiss on the older boy's lips. The teens couldn't miss the look of anger that flashed acrossed Aaron's face.

"What about us?" Reid asked, he and Pogue trying to look as pathetic as they possibly could.

"Come here." Tyler laughed, going for Pogue first. "Your both pathetically protective." he said right before kissing the second oldest.

"With good reasons." Pogue snickered, "You have a way of attracting trouble Baby Boy." Tyler slapped Pogue lightly in the chest, pretending to be angry.

"You get in to one bad situation." The brunette muttered turning to the blond of the group.

"One, baby it has been like a hundred times." Reid snickered, Tyler leaning in for the kiss.

"Has not." Tyler argued, inches away from Reid. The blond hooked his arms round Tyler's waist, holding him in place. "Nice try Re." Tyler whispered, "But you loose." With a quick peck the brunette pulled away forcing the second youngest to let go. Taking pity on the other boy, Tyler laced his fingers with Reids, leading his boyfriends back over to Aaron. "They leave, they'll leave." Tyler said pointing to Aaron's group then to his.

"After you then." Aaron stated, waving his arm around again.

"I will talk to you guys in a few minuets." Tyler mumbled, keeping eye contact with the bully, releasing Reid's hand.

"Tyler." Caleb said, warning in his voice.

"I'll be fine." The brunette answered, "Go or they wont." The other three hesitated and slowly began to walk away.

"Good boys." Aaron called after the three oldest sons. "Maybe if you're lucky Tyler will give you a bone later." Reid spun around, but was grabbed under the arms by Pogue and Caleb, before he could attack. "I know I'd want one." Aaron taunted smirk never fading from his face.

"Don't come back," Tyler whispered to himself. "Don't attack, for once stay calm." Tyler held his breath and waited for Reid to come flying past him and attack Aaron. A few seconds later, content with the fact that the boys were not coming back, Tyler turned his attention to Aaron. "Your turn." He shot. With a nod from Aaron to the two boys sitting at the picnic table fled away. Hesitantly Tyler slid in to the seat across from blond.

The two sat in silence, Tyler keeping his gaze to the tabletop, Aaron's eyes on Tyler. "What did you want Ty? Finally agree to go out with me."

"Ha ha, no. Abbot you need to stop following and watching me." Tyler said looking up from the table. "It's getting irritating, and just plain creepy."

"No." The older boy responded, with a small shake of his head.

"Why not?" Tyler demanded eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Why do you like them?" Aaron asked changing the subject. His gaze was on the other three sons of Ipswich, who had returned to there previous table.

"I don't know." Tyler answered caught off guard with the question. He saw Caleb, Reid, and Pogue all tense slightly, and knew they were using to listen in.

"There is nothing special about them, I am just as hot." the blond continued Tyler spinning back around to face him. "I can treat you better than they do." Tyler snorted interrupting the other teen. "What?" Aaron asked.

"Treat me better, Aaron you have been picking on me since first grade. You have made my life a living hell for the last eleven years, and you claim you can treat me better?" Tyler glared, the brunette was pissed.

"Tyler, I choose to treat you like that. Your boys can't even protect you from me." Aaron answered, "If you..."

"Don't even finish that statement Abbot." Tyler snarled, "Lets get something very clear. There will never be a you and I or an us, because we will never be together."

"So quick to pass this up Baby Boy." Aaron replayed, spreading his arms to show himself off.

"Because you're a dick." Tyler hissed eyes' narrowing to slits, a crack of power with his last word. Tyler took a deep breath trying to keep the power under control "And don't call me that." he added.

"You like Dick." Aaron challenged back, with a smirk.

"Not yours." Tyler said rolling his eyes. "I don't do aids." This time Aaron's face went dark. "I will never be with you. I love them." Tyler continued.

"Yeah, what happens next year?" Aaron asked leaning into Tyler. "What happens when you four go to college?" Tyler froze, he didn't know, they never thought that far ahead. Aaron knew he struck gold. "Next year you will try a long distance relationship, but we all know how that ends." The bully lowered his voice. "You break up. But, not with me Ty. I would follow you to whatever college you decide to go to. We would be together. I wouldn't leave you alone like they would." Aaron whispered, watching Tyler closely, waiting for the smaller boy to show signs of cracking.

"In your dreams, you know what not even there." Tyler hissed. "You don't know what you're talking about Abbot." Tyler could feel the power rising as the brunette fought to keep his eyes blue. "Stop stalking me or else." Tyler said, he could fell the other boys approaching from behind, and stood.

"Or else what?" Aaron asked, also standing. "You wont do shit." The two teens stood face to face next to the picnic table.

"But we will." Interjected Caleb, Reid standing on his right, Pogue on his left.

"I am not afraid of you." Aaron said stepping between Tyler and the other sons.

"You should be Abbot." Reid threatened, eyes narrowing. Aaron snorted and in one swift motion, he spun around and pinned Tyler between himself and the table.

"One day Tyler you will be mine." he whispered creasing the side of the smaller boys face, Tyler flinching away. Aaron placed a hand on either side of Tyler's face forcing him still, and placed a wet sloppy kiss on Tyler's lips. As soon as the two were apart Aaron went flying sideways, Reid standing in his place in font of Tyler.

"Don't you fucking touch him ever again Abbot." Reid hissed moving toward the bully. Tyler grabbed Reid's arm forcing the blond lover to stop.

"He's not worth it Reid." Tyler muttered, using his sleeve to wipe off his mouth.

"Not right now, at least." Caleb added, agreeing with Tyler but never droping the glair.

"You ever do something like that again Abbot and they will carry out in a match box and a baggy." Pogue hissed, with a gaze that made Aaron flinch, slightly.

"Stop following Tyler and stop watching him. Just back the fuck off, He's taken" Reid demanded. The three older sons rearranged them selves in front of Tyler.

"Come on guys." Tyler said, touching Caleb and Reid lightly on the arms then grabbing Pogue's hand. "Let's just go." Reluctantly the three angry boyfriends began to walk away.

"You wait Tyler." Aaron called after them. "When college rolls around you will see I am right." Tyler picked up the pace, dragging Pogue with him. "You know how it ends." Pogue glanced back at Reid and Caleb, the three exchanging looks. Something was wrong with their Baby Boy.

* * *

"Hey, Ty slow down." Pogue said as he was pulled around another corner. "Were away from him." Tyler slowed to a stop, nodding slightly. The brunette began to pace slightly, before leaning against the wall. "You okay Baby Boy?" The older boy whispered. Tyler shrugged avoiding eye contact, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"My god you two move to fucking fast." Reid said appearing next to Pogue. The longhaired boy shot into the air with a few choice swear words. Pogue spun around to stare daggers at Reid.

"Nicely done Pogue." Caleb laughed from behind Reid.

"Don't fucking do that Reid." Pogue said ignoring Caleb.

"But it was hilarious. Right Baby Boy?" Reid smirked, looking past the pissed boyfriend. "Tyler?" The smirk melted away from the blonds face, confusion replacing it. "He was just right there." Reid said pointing to the wall.

"Where would Tyler go?" Pogue asked, all three teens glancing around the hallway.

"There he goes." Caleb called, pointing down the hall at Tyler's fleeing back, as it turned around the corner.

"Dam he moves fast when he wants to." Reid muttered. "We better go get him." He added, starting down the hall.

* * *

The teens sprinted down the hall weaving between the other students. "God Tyler." panted Reid. Caleb grabbing the brunettes hand, spinning him around.

"Ty, you have got to worn us when you just walk away like that." Caleb warned tightening his grip on the younger boy's hand.

"Sorry." Tyler muttered, shifting around from foot to foot.

"What's wrong Baby Boy?" Pogue asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothings wrong." Tyler answered defensively, suddenly finding a near by locker very interesting. he other three boys exchanged looks, again.

"Your shifting around Ty, something's up." Caleb said; immediately Tyler froze, from his wiggling. It was a known fact in the covenant that Tyler would shift, wiggle, just move around when something was bothering, or irritating the youngest son.

"What did Aaron say Tyler?" Reid asked, "You blocked us out, when you got angry."

"Can we not do this here?" Tyler said, puling his hand away from Caleb. "Not at school." The brunette glanced around at the staring students.

"The let's get out of here." Reid exclaimed, pulling even more attention. For the second time that day, Tyler was hoisted off his feet and carried away.

"Guys we can't just skip school." Tyler cried, trying to wiggle out of Pogue's grip. "Put me down Pogue." The long aired boy ignored Tyler, continuing down the hall.

"Who cares? Did you forget Baby Boy were the son's of Ipswich? We can do what ever we want." Reid said holding his head high. Students turned to watch the sons stride down the hall, Tyler being carried away.

"Don't gloat Reid." Caleb said hitting the blond in the back of the head. "And you," The oldest turned to a still struggling Tyler. "Stop wiggling or Pogue will end up dropping you. And stop with the face, it's not helping."

"Can you at least put me down so I can walk myself?" Tyler asked, "Cuz this is just embarrassing."

"Nope." Caleb answered shaking his head, holding the door open for to the other boys.

"Why not?" The brunette whined, adding a grown to the end.

"You will run for it." Pogue grunted, "So stop fighting." Tyler gowned, a second later a smirk played across his face. "What are you planning Baby Boy?" The biker whispered. Tyler's smirk grew, as he slid his hand between himself and Pogue, then across the front of Pogue's pants. The older boy stumbled, releasing Tyler from his grip. "Cheater." Pogue said grabbing Tyler's arm before he could run. Reid and Caleb continued ahead, oblivious to the scene their two lovers were making behind them.

"I'm not a cheater, just resourceful." Tyler responded, allowing Pogue to pull him closer.

"Cheater and a tease." The longhaired teen continued slipping his arms around the younger boy's waist. "We'd better ketch up." Pogue whispered, "Walk or I will carry you." Pogue continued.

"But I would rather ride." Tyler hissed grinding into the older boy, Pogue's breath hitched. "We can just for get about this, whole thing."

"Nice try, Baby Boy." Pogue said, "Let's go." Pogue hoisted the brunette up, Tyler wrapped his legs round Pogue's waist. "God Your light Ty." Pogue said speeding up to ketch up with Reid and Caleb. Tyler opened his mouth to argue.

"He's right you know Ty. You're a fucking feather." Reid said, "And what were you two doing?" Reid glanced at the two with suspicion.

"Tyler was being a tease." Pogue announced. Tyler responded by grinding into Pogue. "I am done carrying him." Tyler giggled, stumbling to the ground.

"Oh Pogo, I thought you liked when I did that." Tyler said wrapping his arms round the older boy's neck.

"Tyler is a horrible tease, wither he is trying to be or not." Caleb laughed watching Tyler back Pogue into the light post on the edge of the school parking lot.

"He is trying to detract us." Pogue said, smirking at a sour looking Tyler. "I'm sorry, was I not suppose to tell them that."

"Nothings wrong." Tyler muttered separating himself from Pogue.

"Then why are you resisting Baby Boy." Caleb said, "If nothings wrong then there would be nothing for you to be fighting against." Tyler's eyes fell to the ground, avoiding his lovers gaze.

"What did Aaron say Ty?" Reid asked in a hush voice, concern written across his face.

"Whose place are we going to?" Tyler said looking up from the ground, pushing past the other boys, and pulling his keys out of his pocket. "I'm not driving." Tyler added tossing the keys over his shoulder. Reid jumped forward grabbing them before they hit the ground.

"Bipolar." Reid hissed, jogging after the rushing brunette.

"At least he is walking on his own." Caleb said following the two youngest.

"Their both bipolar." Pogue muttered allowing Caleb to throw an arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, "But we love them just the same." The older boys laughed, strolling slowly down the lane of cars.

"Will you two hurry the fuck up?" yelled Reid hanging out of the side of Tyler's hummer.

"Hold your horse's Reid." Caleb yelled back, "Were coming." The two watched the blond disappear into the truck, and slam the door. "What do you thing Aaron said to make Ty this upset." Caleb continued, slowing even more.

"No idea Cay, but I think it hit Tyler hard." Pogue answered. "Something is definitely wrong."

"I'm going to kill him." Caleb muttered. "Aaron just likes to cause trouble."

"Golden Boy wants to kill, Reid won't believe that. But I suggest you get in line." Pogue snickered then sobered up, "Aaron's an ass with, an ego, and groupies."

"How should we kill him, my vote is slow and painful." Caleb said releasing Pogue. "Or take a page out of Chase book with a car crash."

"You know Tyler would never let us get away with it." Pogue answered, pulling the truck door open.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best any ways." Caleb sighed climbing in, followed by Pogue.

"Took you girls long enough." Reid hissed, pulling out of the parking spot before the two could buckle in.

"I'm sorry Reid, we were having a conversation." Pogue shot back Tyler interrupted with an angry sigh.

"What's up Ty?" Caleb asked leaning forward in his seat from behind the brunette.

"He is every where." Tyler hissed, nodding out of window outside near the side of the school where Aaron and Ryan stood. Reid let out a low growl, and hit the gas, screeching out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Where we off to bitches?" Reid asked, glancing through the mirror at the older boys sitting in the back.

* * *

Let me know if i should keep writting or just stop this story...

REIVEIW PLEASE PLEASE I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW BE MY BEST FRIEND AND REVIEW...

I WOULD LOVE YOU FOR IT!

so review... any one can

This is the longest thing i have ever written ever at once...

so let me know what you think,

and if you have any ideas for a better title or summary or anything let me know.

Love,

P.o.H


End file.
